homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
120515 - Almost There
CAT RIGHT NOW opened memo on board LOAAA GONDOLA. Memo is now Secret by CAT -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she's sitting with her legs crossed, tapping her chin and biting her lip as she squints into her Troogle glass. -- -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT you can probably here her muttering about Nyarla under her breath. -- CURRENT athanasyGerent CAG RIGHT NOW responded to memo. -- CURRENT athanasyGerent CAG is still currently sitting in the corner of the gondola, still very much blushed -- CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT RIGHT NOW responded to memo. -- CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT seems to have just ended yet another argument with one of those frogs, clearly looking a bit angry. -- -- CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT sits by aaisha, crossing his arms. Nyarlas doing something? Well he may as well ask if he's mad already. -- CTT: "Wha7 is he doing 7his 7ime?" CAT: "He and Serios had another... incident. I'm this close to just jumping in ash with them." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she eyes the frog that Heliux just came from. -- CAT: "I can try making some rules if they're really bothering you..." -- CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT glares at the frog, then slumps. -- CTT: "Nah, i s7ar7ed 7his one. Don'7 bo7her." CTT: "7hough, dare i ask why 7hey decided 7o a77ack each o7her... again." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she shrugs and sighs. -- CAT: "It wasn't anything physical just... something." CAT: "Something happened and Nyarla is being cagey." CAT: "I want to message Serios but.." -- CURRENT athanasyGerent CAG looks up from his phone -- CAG: "Theη why dδη't yδu gδ αheαd αηd tδ thαt?" CAT: "Mmm." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she taps at her glasses for a moment, pausing just briefly before she taps again with a sigh. -- CAT: "Yea okay." CAG: "Sδ uh, Heliux, hδw hαs this gδηdδlα ride beeη fδr yδu?" CAG: "Heh.." -- CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT is sinking into his seat, still looking pretty dang bitter -- CTT: "7ake a guess." CAT: "You need to stop arguing with frogs." CAG: "Hey, we'll be tδ thαt pδlis sδδη, αηd theη yδu cαη stδp αrguiηg with them" CTT: "I hope we ge7 off 7his s7upid 7hing soon or so help me--" CTT: "okay youre bo7h righ7." CTT: "Bu7... ughhh." CTT: "7hese frogs suck." -- CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT says that... probably a bit too loud. -- CAT: "I mean. Quadmates generally are." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she's looking at Heliux with raised eyebrows. -- -- CURRENT athanasyGerent CAG can't help but chuckle -- -- CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT stares at aaisha. And then at eribus. -- CTT: "How could you. I 7hough7 7he rule was 7o make fun of eribus when i7 came 7o rela7ionships." CAT: "Hehe, no one is safe from me." CAG: "Hey, I tαlked with Lδrreα ηδt tδδ lδηg αgδ, she sαid yδu'll fiηd α quαd sδδη eηδugh" CTT: "Hah, funny." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she turns her gaze to Eribus. Oh he must not have caught it. -- CTT: "... you are joking, righ7?" CAT: "I mean. Techinically he did. Between us. And maybe Lorrea has someone in mind heh." CAG: "Uh.." -- CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT is just looking between the two of them. What. What? No, they... what?? -- CTT: "I am Very los7 and confused, so i Vo7e 7o moVe 7he conVersa7ion oVer 7o making fun of Eribus some more." CAG: "Pleαse dδη't" CAT: "Oh come on that's just fair you're supposed to be the rational one in this club." CAG: "..." CTT: "I'm ra7ional only when 7he 7opic doesn7 inVolVe my quads." CTT: "O7her 7rolls quads, 7hough..." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she smiles sweetly, chin gently placed in a waiting hand. -- CAG: "Cδme ηδw Heliux, mαybe yδu'll fiηd α ηice frδg tδ fit yδur flush" CAT: "Aw Heliux I'm hurt." CTT: "Say eribus when're you gonna haVe your ma7espri7 mee7 your lusus--" CTT: "... no. No. le7s no7 con7inue 7his." CAG: "... I dδη't eveη kηδw if my lusus is still αlive..." CTT: "if anyone is fi7 7o da7e a frog righ7 now, i7s probably milo." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she snorts and rolls her eyes. -- -- CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT shrugs at Eribus' comment -- CAT: "You two are just no fun, what's wrong with talking about your quads with said quadmates? But Milo is pretty set to date a frog right now. That whole team is." CAT: "I'm sure your lusus is okay... Most all ours tended to be." CTT: "Lusii are 7ough. GiVe yours some credi7--" CAG: "True eηδugh" -- CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT starts to um and er after aaishas comment. uhh.... heck how to divert this... -- CTT: "well, wai7. aaisha youre ma7espri7s wi7h nyarla, correc7?" CTT: "if so, you're ahead of 7he game. you are da7ing a frog." -- CURRENT athanasyGerent CAG can't help but smile at Heliux's comment -- CAG: "He's right, yδu kηδw, yδu αre dαtiηg α frδg" CAT: "Yes and he is a very cute frog!! But by that logic so is Lorrea and Libby!" CAG: "Heh" -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT her smile comes back, smug and self-satisfied. -- -- CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT nods -- CTT: "Yes. Your poin7?" CAT: "You keep moving the conversation like I'm not gonna bring it right back. Also point is he's very cute and still a troll underneath it all!" CAG: "Okαy mαybe they αre cute frδgs" CAG: "Sαd thαt Lδrcαη dδesη't shαre thαt seηtimeηt" -- CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT snr ks -- CTT: "Yeah well... I mean, aaisha, you don'7 wan7 7ha7 7eam 7o s7ay as frogs foreVer, righ7?" CTT: "Jus7 because 7hey're cu7e... well, 7here no7 /7ha7/ sor7 of cu7e." CAG: "Whδ kηδws, I'm rδδtiηg fδr yδu tδ dαte α frδg Heliux" CAT: "That's true it's kinda hard to get intimate with your matesprit when he's a tiny frog that is also deadly." CTT: "I am going 7o 7hrow some7hing a7 you if you don'7 shu7 up." CAG: "Heh, sδrry sδrry, just returηiηg sδme δf the eαrlier teαsiηg" CAG: "Its δηly fαir tδ returη it" CTT: "Apparen7ly one kiss caused one of 7he humans 7o fall sick. So... yeah." CTT: "And Eribus, I inVi7e you on 7he far fic7ional day 7o 7ease me when i ge7 a ma7espri7. Bu7 7oday is no7 7ha7 day." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she sighs, frown taking the place of a smile and pinching the bridge of her nose. -- CAG: "Whαt's up Aαishα? Yδu're bummed αll δf α suddeη" CTT: "on a scale of one 7o 7en how s7upid are 7hey being?" CAT: "So stupid, the stupidest." CAT: "Lorrea and Nyarla went at it again, I swear any time they want to talk to each other I'm just." CAT: "You know what. That's a great fucking rule." CAT: "Nyarla and Lorrea can only talk to each other when Aaisha is there observing." CAG: "Heh" CTT: "how abou7 eVery 7ime 7hey need 7o pes7er each o7her, 7hey haVe 7o pay a lo7?" CTT: "wi7h an add-on 7ax for each insul7." CAT: "Oh that's a good one. Except where is that sweet loot going?" CAT: "Can it go to me?" CAG: "Nαh, we ηeed α split here"\ CTT: "le7s s7ar7 a fund." CTT: "7he "nyarla and lorrea need 7o s7ay 2 plane7s apar7 from each o7her" fund." CAT: "... I'm gonna make that rule. Though you know I almost feel... the money is a little mean?" CAG: "Mαybe" CTT: "I consider i7 incen7iVe." CTT: "For 7hem 7o learn 7o leaVe each o7her alone." CAT: "Well. At least off handly insulting each other. Gosh I am... not that big of a fan with Libby right now but I almost want access to their logs what the fuck." -- CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT grins -- CTT: "Aaisha how nosy of you." CTT: "...Same here." CAG: "Heliux is right, its just α bit iηtrusive" CAT: "I am so nosy, the nosiest. But if they're gonna make the whole fucking team fall apart then I will." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she gives Eribus a pointed look. -- CAT: "Yes. Yes it is." -- CURRENT athanasyGerent CAG kinda just glances away -- -- CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT mutters "if they're spades for each other then really cmon..." to himself, but takes out his phone and starts playing with it. -- CAT: "Heliux it's not the good spades, someone is gonna end up dead if this isn't dealt with." CAG: "Perhαps" CTT: "I ge7 i7. I also ge7 7ha7 rela7ionships are weird." CTT: "and i7 would be grea7 if 7hey could jus7 7alk i7 ou7 bu7 7ha7s no7 gonna happen due 7o one being s7uck leading a 7on of humans and 7he o7her is a frog." CAT: "Yes. That's why I'm stepping in. I'm tired of hearing about my moirail and matesprit being at each other's throats." CAT: "I may have been played with for thousands of sweeps but I can still flex my fuchsia sensibilities." -- CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT glances at aaisha, and then shrugs. Fair enough, fair enough. You are still the boss after all, and having a matesprit and moirail get into that sort of situation.. yeahhhh okay -- CTT: "you 7hink being on 7o7ally differen7 plane7s would cause 7hem 7o chill, 7hough." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she laughs rubbing her face. -- CAT: "I fucking wish." CAT: "There's so many quadrants. So many you guys." CAT: "I am drowning in them I am a seadweller. You two are the only stable one help me." CAG: "Well thαt is sδme gδδd ηews theη, αηd yeαh, we αre tδ here fδr thαt reαsδη" -- CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT shakes his head. -- CTT: "I'm sorry aaisha. 7ha7s jus7 7oo many quadren7s. i don7 7hink 7ha7 can be helped." CAT: "Come on I'm auspiticing maybe like... three trolls now." CAT: "And they are all trolls I have feelings for." CAG: "Yeαh, yδu defiηitely ηeed sδme help theη" CTT: "I..." -- CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT sorta pauses for a second. -- CTT: "... Yeah I'm no7 sure how you're gonna manage 7ha7. Good luck." CAT: "Uuuugh." CAG: "Heliux, if it meαηs yδu will hαve tδ help, theη sδ be it... Aαishα cαη't dδ it αll δη her δwη" CAG: "I'll be mδre thαη glαd tδ help whαtever wαy I cαη" -- CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT rolls his eyes -- CAT: "Yes we will be the ash quad that goes ash for everyone else it's perfect." CTT: "Well yeah duh of course if i7 ge7s really bad 7hen i'm here 7o help." CTT: "Bu7 o7herwise... okay can we all agree 7ha7 rela7ionships are confusing?" CAT: "Yeees." CAG: "Mαybe they αre, mαybe they αreη't... Whδ kηδws" CAT: "Eribus please, you aren't going ash for trolls you're also flush and pale for." CTT: "Eribus... okay 7o be fair you're probably 7he only one who's allowed 7o be all Vague like 7ha7 when i7 comes 7o rela7ionships." CAG: "..." CAG: "hush up" CAT: "Someday you two will understand the struggle..." CAG: "I dδ ηδt wαηt tδ uηderstαηd αηy struggle" CAG: "I'd rαther stαy δut δf the struggle" -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she leans over, her face in her hands and she snorts." -- CAG: "I meαη, I'll help wheη I cαη, but δηe relαtiδηship prδblem is eηδugh fδr me right ηδw" CTT: "I second 7ha7, ac7ually." CTT: "7here are many 7hings I haVe 7o worry abou7. I do no7 wan7 7o worry abou7 my 7heore7ical ma7espri7 and moirail knifing each o7her." CAT: "Yes exactly thank you Heliux." CTT: "... you 7wo didn'7 ac7ually 7alk 7o lorrea abou7 se77ing me up in a quad 7hough, righ7." CTT: "i mean af7er concluding 7ha7 rela7ionships are weird, i really hope you didn'7." CAT: "Uh no. Quadrants have to happen kinda naturally." CAG: "It wαs αll iη gδδd spirits, ηδt seriδus αt αll" CAG: "Uηless yδu wαηt tδ be set up, mαybe like α first dαte, huh?" CTT: "/No./" -- CURRENT athanasyGerent CAG is snickering to himself, but very obviously -- CAG: "Its αll iη gδδd fuη Heliux" CTT: "Yeah yeah yeah... I'm no7 ac7ually insul7ed or any7hing, don'7 worry." -- CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT waves him off. -- -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she rubs her face again, taking a deep breath and exhaling. -- CAT: "They are both gonna be so mad at me." CAG: "Aηd why is thαt, besides the usuαl αmδuηt" CAT: "The rule thing, I mean Lorrea especially. But this is getting out of hand it is." CAG: "Sure eηδugh..." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she takes another deep breath holding it and closing her eyes. She exhales, her hands shaking a bit. -- CAT: "Okay." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she concentrates, folding her hands together strong enough to turn her knuckles a light gray. Eventually there's a few dark swirls coming off of her, and she breathes in. -- -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT when she exhales the third time, the swirls burst off her briefly before dispersing in silent explosions. She opens her eyes. -- CAT: "Done." CAG: "Yδu did α thiηg?" CAT: "Yes. And now I know I can make rules and..." she pauses for a moment, "When they're broken apparently." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she's shaking a bit, taking deep breaths and letting them out slowly. -- CAG: "Are yδu δkαy? It lδδk like it tδδk α lδt δf effδrt tδ pull it δff" CAT: "Y-yea um. More scared of their reactions. Lorrea is the only one responding." CAG: "Well, yδu prδbαbly did gδδd" CAT: "Uuh, that's debatable." CAG: "Debαtαble, sure, but it wαs prδbαbly fδr the best" CAG: "Aηythiηg tδ stδp them frδm fightiηg sδ much" CAT: "Mm. She's yelling." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she's shaking a little more now. -- -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT her breathing is coming a little sharper. -- CAG: "Are yδu δkαy?" -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she shakes her head alittle. -- CAT: "Ohmyglub." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she starts crying a little, hyperventilating slightly. -- CAG: "... Aαishα?" CTT: "U-Uh...." CTT: "Maybe closing 7rollian migh7... be bes7 righ7 now." CAT: "She sent a diamond, I thought she was going to end it but she sent one I." CAG: "... Aαishα, Heliux is right, tαke α bit δf α breαk frδm the Trδlliαη" CTT: "Yeah, jus7... 7his is a good 7hing all around, bu7 7ake a break if you need 7o." CAT: "I can't just leave him hanging..." CAG: "... Aαishα if its hurtiηg yδu tδ tαlk tδ them, α smαll breαk frδm it αll wδη't hurt" CAT: "Lorrea um. Lorrea closed the chat window. I um, I'll think about it." CTT: "Yeah uh..." -- CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT glances out the window -- CTT: "I 7hink 7he Gondola will be arriVing soon. Jus7, don'7 le7 7ha7 hang on you, alrigh7? We'Ve go7 s7uff 7o do." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she nods slowly, wiping at her eyes and sighing. -- CAG: "Yeαh, its best tδ put αll thαt αwαy fδr ηδw, fδcus δη whαt is αheαd" CAT: "I. Might take a nap. Before we get there." CAG: "Thαt is α gδδd ideα" -- CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT looks... a bit hesitant at that. -- CTT: "I... Yeah, relaxing sounds good. We'll haVe 7o deal wi7h more nonsense soon enough, so... yeah." CAT: "Yeah um. Yeah I'll close trollian... in a minute." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she leans back, staring up at the ceiling her hands still tightly clasped. -- CAG: "Bδth δf yδu shδuld get rest befδre we αrrive" CTT: "I'll haVe you know I haVe plen7y of energy for dealing wi7h frogs." CAT: "Pfftheh that's all you've been doing." CAG: "Aηd yδu'll δηly be dδiηg it mδre" CTT: "I don'7 care wha7 i7 7akes. I'll figh7 a frog. I don'7 giVe a fuck." CAT: "Pffthehehe." CAG: "... Yδu might wαηt tδ wαtch yδurself, cδuηtiηg... Yδu kηδw.." -- CURRENT athanasyGerent CAG motions to the rest of the gondola -- -- CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT just crosses his arms and leans back, eyeing the frogs -- CTT: "I mean. I won'7 figh7 a frog unless i7's really needed. And so far all is well." CTT: "I'm jus7 saying. I am no7 morally agains7 punching amphibians a7 7his poin7." CAT: "Nyarla would be with you on that one." CTT: "Well, Nyarla is 7echnically a frog now.... hm...." -- CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT starts to ponder -- CAT: "He is too small to punch safely Heliux please." CAG: "Heliux, dδη't let yδur dreαms be dreαms" CAG: "Puηch α frδg" CAG: "Dδ it" CAT: "Not Nyarla." CTT: "I am ge77ing mixed signals here." -- CURRENT athanasyGerent CAG whispers to Heliux "You can punch Nyarla, just don't let Aaisha know about it" -- -- CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT chuckles -- CTT: "I'll refrain from punching frogs and nyarla for 7he momen7. Fair?" CTT: "I make no promises abou7 7he fu7ure." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she sighs. -- CAT: "Yea okay." CAG: "Sδuηds like αη αgreemeηt we cαη αll get behiηd" Category:Aaisha Category:Heliux Category:Eribus